Resident Evil: Uncertain Allegiance
by Akhaan
Summary: A survivor of the Raccoon City incident is held captive in an unknown location by an unknown foe, he's forced to tell the way he survived, the way he made it out of the city in time to only face a greater and unknown danger.


The explosion still ringed in my ears while the flames that engulfed the wreckage enlightened the city´s skyline. I could barely feel my arms, my legs. My head was torn apart as blood covered my forehead, death surrounded everything by my side, but somehow it managed to pardon me. Somehow I was still alive.  
>He stays on the back of the room, lighting a cigar. While I remain sit in a cold iron chair with a desk in front of me, a place for me to rest my blood covered hands. I continue with my tale despite the soar of the handcuffs on my feet and hands. I can feel how it hacks through the flesh, despite all of it I continue.<br>I stood on my feet, barely. Moving slowly through the destroyed cars lying there abandoned on the highway. I remembered the panic, the fear that took people's hearts and poisoned their minds. Even then we didn't know what was happening. The city was covered in a shroud of darkness, no light could be seen, no sound could be heard, it was but a mute and blind witness of what had happened. I decided to carry on with my plan, get out of the city anyway, anyhow.  
>I walked with the little strength I had left onto the highway, away from the city, tumbling from time to time. The highway was dark and I couldn't see a couple of meters ahead of me, the fire of the wreckage now stood far, far away. My senses were keen, my sight was sharp, I could even hear my heart racing and pumping blood through my body, I didn't know what was there hiding in the darkness but I had to be prepared. Suddenly a dark silhouette drew against the horizon, it was human, but with a lifeless standing. A profound and faint breath made me stood quiet and still in my place, waiting for any reaction from him. I still couldn't see what it was, what lied in front of me, when others took place by his side with a weak walk.<br>I realized the nightmare wasn't over, reality took a grip of my heart when I noticed the highway was blocked, there was no way out. I went back slowly without trying to alert them. Step by step I watched them from afar, waiting for them to move, nothing happened. Suddenly I stumbled into a car without being able to notice it in the dark, I stood there on the cold hood waiting for the alarm to go off but it didn't. For an instant I thought I was safe until I realized two watchful and bloodied eyes watched me from within, as I moved away he started to crawl out of the car. The ones at my back started to move towards me getting closer and closer while in front of me others appeared. I was surrounded.  
>I can see the light from the consuming cigar, hiding on the shadows of the back of the room, he doesn't make a move.<br>It didn't took long until every one of them noticed my presence, an exasperating and bone chilling sound kept me frozen while their faint and dragged steps told me they were closer. My mind raced looking for an exit, a way out. Suddenly a car door stood ripped apart on the ground. I took it and started to push them away from me, despite their looks they had more strength that I'd think. They became more and more by the second, I had no other choice than to run back to the city it was my only hope of survival and refuge. I threw my improvised shield and jumped from one roof of a car to the next. Some minutes later I was back to the flaming wreckage.

I thought I was away from them, safe, but it wasn't the case two or three were waiting for me at the entrance of the city, but they hadn't seen me still. They barely made any movement, but I knew they were waiting. I was trying to walk past them when a deaf and rapid shot took one of them out, I watched from afar as they were taken out one by one.  
>The shooter revealed itself; he wore a blue vest with the Police Department Logo on his left shoulder and its initials on his chest.<br>The man takes the cigar out of his mouth and keeps it in his hand; it appears I've said something that interests him. I continue.  
>I stood up, happy to see a friendly face. As soon as he caught sight of me I raised my arms, I walked to him until I was close enough to see him and his gun. The M92F was a special upgraded handgun for the special forces of the police. It had a fifteen shot magazine, nine millimeters standard ammunition and an adjustable grip, not much set it aside from the common Beretta but the S.T.A.R.S logo carved on its grip. I had seen it many times; after all I work for Kendo's Gunshop, I mean I used to.<br>- He was a S.T.A.R.S member? – A deep voice from the back interrupts my tale. He comes closer.  
>- I wasn't sure, but it seemed that way – I answer trying to see his face but I'm not able to.<br>He suddenly leaves the room. I can hear or see nothing at all. I try to keep calm, but still there's no sense to what is happening. He comes back into the room. Keep going he says. Once again I continued with my tale, unaware of my situation.  
>- Who are you? – The police member I ran into asked me. Without lowering his gun.<br>- My name is Frank – I replied  
>- How did you get here? I thought everyone would be dead already- he said almost completely sure of his words<br>- I was trying to leave the city using the highway  
>- Any luck?<br>- None  
>- Shit, what the hell am I supposed to do now? – He holstered his gun looking to the ground. Helpless - You look like shit – he added while looking at me – what the hell have you been doing? – I had forgotten the accident that knocked me out, how I fell of the bike and crashed against a car. Everyone was paranoid; everyone was trying to leave the city. A couple of seconds later I answered<br>- Surviving. I guess…  
>- Well you can tell me your story later. First we have to get out of here – he said while pointing with his finger to those that came out of the highway directly at us. Once again I was on the run.<br>We ran heading into the city, evading those who stood in our way without many problems, they were slow and the street was wide enough for us to maneuver. Minutes later we found ourselves hiding in a butcher shop, he checked the surroundings while I sat for a second behind the shelves, catching my breath. You could still hear the fire burning and the screams outside, isolated shots came from time to time. Hell had broken lose and I had slept right through it. My new partner checked his handgun.

- Only four shots left – he said in a low tone – not enough – he added while he sat by my side.  
>- Where are we? – I asked. Thinking of a possible solution.<br>- On Greenview with 2nd av. - he answered looking for a sign on the street – why?  
>- I know where we can get plenty of guns and ammo. I used to work in Kendo's Gunshop. We could go there. Besides it's only a couple of blocks down.<br>- Great idea – he answered while checking above the counter for any of them- My name is Dave by the way – he said to me once he was covered. Extending his hand.  
>The deaf sound of a hit made us jump from where we hid, it came from the door to the storehouse on the back of the shop. We both stood quiet, sitting on the ground, looking directly into the door waiting for something to happen, nothing did. Dave stood up and decided to go on and check. He walked slowly with his gun raised, while I followed his every move. He opened the door slowly as darkness overtook our gaze. Suddenly the silhouettes of the pieces of meat hanging from the roof filled every corner of the storehouse; it was hard to see anything at all. The door remained opened as we moved cautiously examining the room, in absolute silence we walked and checked every corner of it, there was nothing there. Suddenly hidden beneath some boxes a body appeared, I called Dave who helped me remove them. Horror and fright stopped our hearts as we saw the body lying there, headless in the cold soil, it seems the guy had blown his head off. The suicidal weapon stood by his side; a sawn-off shotgun, covered in blood. A small note, barely readable because of the blood was lying at his side.<br>- "Freezer" – We both read it at the same time as we looked into the door of the freezer. Once again we heard the sound; it came from the mentioned place. We came closer to it but the window was covered in frost, nothing out of normal. I opened the door as Dave stood away aiming his gun at it. I went in to check it out. Something fell above me, something heavy, I started screaming desperate, didn't know what it was, what to do. With an unusual strength I took it off me, leaving it lying there by my side. That was when I first saw her, face to face.


End file.
